


Tidy Man

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron gets a second job to pay for Harry's Christmas gift.  What he does might surprise you.





	Tidy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Based on [cleaninghunk.com](http://cleaninghunk.com/).   Written for thevina for bestmates_xmas.  


* * *

I didn't know it could be like this—no really, Hermione and I had had sex of course but it was never like this. I'm completely exhausted and I'm quite sure if I tried to stand up that my knees would give out.

Harry's cuddled up against my side and Merlin if I smoked, I'd be having a fag right now.

Oh, I guess I should explain what happened or rather how I wound up shagging my best mate.

See, it started with Christmas, which is tomorrow by the way, and I wasn't making enough as an Auror Trainee to get Harry a brilliant Christmas gift. I thought about taking a second job but honestly, I wasn't sure I could handle something full-time with my training.

Hermione pointed the ad in _The Quibbler_ out to me over lunch and it seemed to be so innocent— _Tidy Men Wanted_ was the headline.

_Wanted: Attractive men to tidy homes for the Christmas Season. Cash daily, part-time available, floo Erick Melton at Tidy Man, Inc._

I scoffed of course but Hermione pointed out that my cleaning charms were quite advanced. She nagged me long enough that I told her I'd floo the bloke and get more information.

I fully intended to blow it off but she listened over my shoulder. I guess I should thank her now, yeah?

 

So, I set up a meeting.

The full job description would have shocked Hermione. Bloody hell, I know I blushed but the money was good. How could I pass up 100 galleons a job?

It wasn't what you're thinking—I doubt anyone would pay me one hundred galleons an hour to shag them.

It really was a job cleaning with some definite quirks.

First, you dressed the way the client wanted.

Second, Tidy Man catered to an exclusively male clientele.

Third, if they requested that you cook or throw in a bit of a work-out for them it was only 20 galleons extra.

So, I took the job.

It wasn't all bad—I mean, I cleaned loads of flats and made more than enough to pay for tickets to the World Cup for Harry and I.

So, I had to dress in leather and carry a whip for one bloke.

It wasn't so awful when I had to dress like a Dragon Tamer for another.

I didn't enjoy wearing the French Maid's outfit while making dinner for Terry Boot since he kept smacking my arse hard enough to leave a mark.

But yeah, it was worth it to know I was finally going to get something great for Harry.

Harry asked me what I'd been up to all those days and it was hard coming up with new stories but Hermione backed me up.

Or so I thought.

Today was the last job I had before the holiday. I had three days off from Auror Training and I was expected at the Burrow.

I got my orders from Erick.

I knew the address—Fred and George's flat.

Blimey, I was shocked to learn my brothers were gay and I almost backed out.

They requested something simple—Auror Robes and Quidditch gloves.

It didn't really make a lot of sense but when do Fred and George make any sense?

So I went.

The orders were to clean the kitchen, the living room, and the spare bedroom.

I assumed Fred and George were having a guest for the holidays.

I assumed wrong.

I arrived and Fred and George weren't there to take the Mickey out of me.

It was Harry.

Harry wearing tight jeans.

Tight, torn, jeans.

My mouth watered.

His eyes widened slightly, his mouth formed a perfect O, and I swear his pupils dilated.

Maybe Hermione was right all along—the reason I couldn't commit to her was because I was committed to Harry.

I'd had dreams about him of course, and I can't deny they were arousing.

But Harry was straight, yeah?

So was I?

Turns out both of us are a bit bent.

"Ron," Harry sat down on the couch. "I…well…Hermione said she had a present for me and it would be waiting at Fred and George's. I…"

"I'm supposed to clean," I blurted out. "The kitchen, the living room, and the spare bedroom."

"Clean?" Harry looked confused and he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, mate you don't have to clean."

"It's my job—"

"Ron, I didn't hire you to clean."

My heart raced and I had to wipe my palms on my uniform.

"I thought you said Hermione—"

"I ordered," Harry's voice cracked. "I ordered you for me, all right?"

My eyes darted around the room and I wondered if he was having a go at me. I was nervous, shifting back and forth on my heels, and my mouth opened and closed several times.

"You look like a fish, Ron," Harry muttered and I saw a blush creeping up his neck. "You didn't wear the Quidditch gloves."

"I have them," I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled them out. "See? I just didn't want to put them on in case my client—well you wanted me to take off the robes and use the Quidditch—"

My voice trailed off as our eyes met, "You hired me?"

"Look, it's like this, I…" Harry stammered. "That is to say, I might have a few feelings for you that aren't exactly platonic."

"Feelings?"

I'll admit it. My cock actually twitched when he stood up and walked towards me.

"Yes."

His hands were shaking slightly and he looked more than a bit pale.

"Sexual feelings?"

"Yes."

"But…you're—" I struggled to find the words. "Blimey, Harry I thought it was just me!"

Harry moved closer to me, so close I could smell him, and I couldn't take my eyes off his lips. I couldn't help but wonder how they would taste.

"I'm, well I think, I might," Harry stepped closer and his voice dropped an octave. "Want to kiss you."

"Kiss me?"

"I…I…I…"

"You're stuttering," Harry put his hand against my chest. "Look we can forget I—"

"No!" I practically shouted. "Is it hot in here? No, I don't want to forget it. I reckon I might want to kiss you too."

"Just kiss me?"

"No—I mean—I might have had a few dreams and done a bit of research."

"That's very Hermione of you," Harry's voice was almost a growl.

I shivered when he undid the clasp on my uniform and pushed it off my shoulders. I heard him suck in a deep breath when he found me in my Quidditch gear underneath my robes.

"Fuck me," he breathed and my mind raced.

My hand slid behind his neck, tangling in the short hair, and I think my control snapped the moment he breathed four words.

"Put on the gloves."

I don't know how I managed to get the gloves on my hands, I don't know how I managed to pull him to me, and I certainly don't know how I managed to claim his lips with such confidence. I'd never had that much finesse with Hermione but with Harry it just felt…right.

His lips parted instantly under mine and his lips wrapped around my tongue…Did you know that my tongue actually has a direct connection with my cock? I didn't know it either until Harry sucked the length of my tongue. His hands threaded through my hair and I couldn't stop touching him. His shirt was untucked within seconds and when my hands slid over his chest, he moaned.

Brilliant it was.

I wanted to hear it again and I pinched his nipple between my thumb and forefinger. He moaned against my lips again and fire raced through me. This I knew—I knew what felt good to me and I was going to make Harry feel good.

My cock was hard and pressing against the front of my trousers. I bent my knees slightly and pulled Harry tighter against me. His arse felt brilliant in my hand and he raised his leg slightly to line up our cocks.

I could have come from just grinding against him. His hand were pulling at my gear, undoing the ties on my trousers, and when he cupped me. I pulled away from our kiss.

"Want you," I trailed kisses over his jaw. "Now."

"Ron…" He moaned as I guided him back toward the couch. "Does this mean you have feelings for me?"

I pushed him down on the couch and kicked his knees apart. I lowered myself between his thighs and pressed a kiss to his stomach. I looked up at him. His lips were swollen from my kisses, his cheeks were flushed from arousal, and his mouth fell open in a silent moan when I undid his fly.

"Feelings," I said tugging his jeans down past his hips. "Doesn't begin—" I nuzzled him through his boxers and felt his cock leap against my cheek. "To cover it."

"Fuck."

"If you want."

I had to swallow hard as I undid the button on his boxers to release his cock. I had no idea what I was doing of course, but Harry seemed to like it so I continued. I was nervous when I darted my tongue out to lap the tip of Harry's cock.

"You did research?" Harry gasped as I took him in my mouth. "Hermione would be proud."

I hummed as I slid my mouth down his shaft, I took him a bit too deep and I gagged slightly, and pulled off to suck just the tip. His hands were in my hair and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

I lifted my head and grinned up at him, "You're enjoying it then?"

"If I say yes," Harry's grip on my hair tightened. "Will you stop?"

"Nope," I wrapped my hand around his shaft and began a slow stroke as I lapped the tip of his cock. "As long as I get—"

"Anything you want."

My cock was throbbing as I studied him lifting his hips off the couch, thrusting his cock into my hand, and when I pressed my tongue against his slit he arched his back.

I reached into my pocket and pulled my wand out.

No, not for that! I simply banished his boxers completely—not sure where though.

He moaned as I moved lower and slid my tongue over his balls, he whimpered when I sucked the tender skin behind them between my lips, and he shook when I trailed my tongue from his sac to his pucker.

Hermione did it to me once and it felt brilliant! I knew Harry would like it too and I wasn't wrong. He began cursing as I slid my tongue around his hole. His hand wrapped around mine on his cock and tried to get me to move faster. His legs shook when I began fucking him with my tongue.

"Ron…so…fuck…good…"

He was babbling…

I made the Boy Who Lived babble.

I felt like the king of the world!

My trousers were painfully tight and each of Harry's pleading moans shot fire straight to my balls. I was going to come in my trousers like a teenager and I couldn't care less. I just wanted to make Harry happy.

His cock pulsed in my hand and I twisted my fingers slightly around him. I lifted my head and slid my finger inside him. I must have hit that spot Hermione found because he gave a hoarse shout, his body tightened, and he screamed my name as he came.

He screamed my name.

Not Cho's.

Not Ginny's.

Not the other birds he's dated.

MY name.

It was brilliant!

I continued to stroke him as he spilled over our hands although I did take my finger out of his arse. I hope Fred and George don't mind that I summoned on of the good towels. I cleaned us both off and did a quick freshening charm on my mouth. It took him a few minutes to recover before he tackled me to the floor. I banged my head hard enough to see stars but with Harry pawing at my clothes it didn't hurt for long.

"Want you," he growled as he freed me from my trousers. "To fuck me."

"Blimey," I moaned.

 

My eyes rolled back in my head when he took my cock in his mouth. His hands were on my chest, twisting my nipples, and his mouth felt so bloody good. I couldn't help but lift my hips to force myself deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck…want to fuck you…never felt…bloody hell!"

I nearly came when Harry reared up and waved his hand. I shivered when I saw him prepping himself…For me. I was going to be inside him. I was going to fuck my best mate and he was prepping himself for me.

His hand closed around my shaft and his thumb brushed over the tip. His eyes were dark, he looked almost feral and when he rolled off me and got on his knees I moaned out loud.

"Harry, are you—"

"Shut up, Ron," Harry looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. "Now."

I had never refused Harry anything…How could I?

I rose on my knees to kneel behind him, my cock was throbbing, and I whimpered as I guided it to his pucker. I pushed forward slowly and I couldn't help but run my hands up and down his back when I felt him stiffen slightly and moan.

"Are you—"

My words trailed off to a shout as he pushed his hips back and impaled himself on my cock.

Harry's always been a bit braver than me.

I stayed as still as I could, letting him get used to me, and finally I had to move. I slid my hands over his arse and pulled back slightly. His arse was flexing under my hands, his moans filled the air, and with a whimper I began to fuck him. I drove into his tight heat over and over. He met me stroke for stroke.

He whimpered.

I whimpered.

He cursed.

I cursed.

His cock was hard again, throbbing against my palm, and he was tightening his arse around my shaft. My whole world had dissolved into two things; my cock and Harry's cock.

I loved the sound of our skin slapping together, I loved the smell of sex that filled the flat, and I loved the noises he made.

He turned his head slightly and looked back at me to whisper, "Come for me, Ron."

I felt his cock twitch in my hand and wet heat pouring over them.

So I did what I always do.

I followed Harry.

I left a mark on his shoulder when I came.

With my teeth.

I told him a bit ago I was branding him as mine.

He **is** mine. Make no mistake about it.

I guess I'll send an owl to Hermione later.

She loves it when she's right.

Oh, and by the way, he loved my Christmas gift.  



End file.
